omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Yoshikage
Personality Kira has a psychopathic personality that befits the serial killer. He is narcissistic, egocentric and has a couple of tendencies which can be described as obsessive-compulsive. Unexpectedly, Kira does not want to live a life of busyness and complexity, and much rather live a life of simplicity and quietness, usually stating "all I want is a quiet life". This is, of course, an ironic statement considering the life he lives and creates the very thing he detests and wishes to deter himself from. But even despite this irony in his objective of life, it does not denote his intelligence even by a little; he can carefully plan future events and hide himself from the police due to his cunning and ingenious ways of doing so. The few tendencies Kira does have come off as odd, and often abnormal for a serial killer; he prefers to come third in races, believing that coming first will only warrant unwanted attention - this is applies to numerous contests among other things in his life, where he usually comes third, often on purpose. He also is a hand fetishist, specifically female hands. However, even if he has a fascination with the erotics of the female hands, he does not wish to go any further than that, even going so far to wanting to go home mid-date. His hand fetishism goes to quite a far extent, collecting previous girlfriends' hands after murdering them. Interestingly, when Kira was younger, he chewed his fingernails to the point of bleeding. Appearance Original Kira The original Kira's hairstyle is wavy and is light blonde with a few strands dangling loose. He also wears a smart light blue suit with a black tie that seems to have a column of golden emblems that resemble his stand, Killer Queen. Kosaku-Kira Kosaku Kawaijiri, another victim of Kira's, has his appearance stolen by Kira. He assumes his new look of a man with spiked up, black hair and higher cheekbones than his previous appearance, but wears his usual suit to keep up his formal appearance. Once receiving the Arrow, an item which gives Stand Users their abilities, his hair is combed back with black strands running through it. Ghost Kira Ghost Kira retains the same appearance as 'awakened' Kosaku-Kira, but in a more ghostly form. Abilities Killer Queen '''- His stand, Killer Queen, possesses a multitude of abilities based around trip-wired based bombs. Each of these trip-wired bombs are designed to completely annihilate the opponent, and there are three forms of these bombs (Bomb #1, Bomb #2 and Bomb #3): * '''Bomb #1: This ability allows Killer Queen (or more specifically Kira) to turn any physical object he touches into a live bomb. * Bomb #2: Through using the move, Sheer Heart Attack, Killer Queen detaches it's left hand to search and obliterate targets through it's infrared homing, an ability limited to this bomb. Bomb #3: The third and final bomb allows Kira, through the Arrow and the bomb's ability, Another One Bite the Dust, to set time backwards one day. The bomb is triggered when certain requirements are met, such as the victim of the bomb stating a certain word or sentence(s). Plot Kira was born Janurary 30, 1966, in Morioh-cho within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S. His parents, already old when he was born, died when he was 21; his father from cancer, his mother passing. Kira apparently did not have a good childhood, but nothing was extended on the childhood. Starting his spree roughly when he was in high school, Kira is a serial killer who originally murdered his victims by stabbing them so viciously they were left with horrific back wounds His first victims were Reimi Sugimoto and her entire family, including the dog Arnold. His Stand, Killer Queen, came as a result of his father, Yoshihiro Kira, giving him a Stand arrow that he himself received from Enya and Dio. Killer Queen manifested from his desire to leave no evidence from his killings behind, and developed an ability to make its victims disintegrate completely. At an unknown point, Kira dubbed his Stand, but wasn't aware of what it was until far into the future. He now lets Killer Queen annihilate his victims (except for his "girlfriends'" hands), letting everyone else think that the victims have simply gone missing. Though the number of missing people would eventually attract attention, no would have any reason to suspect that Kira was involved due to his simple demeanor and lifestyle. Rohan Kishibe's Adventure Yoshikage Kira is first seen when Josuke stops Koichi from walking into the road as he's driving. He stops, but then continues driving, returning home with the severed hand of a recent victim. Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life Formally introduced in this arc, Kira is seen shopping for lunch while on break to deliver documents, having the hand of another woman with him. He has lunch in the park after buying from a sandwich shop, marveling the day, but hides the hand of his girlfriend inside the bag he recieved when startled by a dog. After intimidating the dog, Kira continues his peaceful lunch and overhears Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu with a sandwich from the same shop arguing with Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura about money. While writing down the IOU the two high-schoolers promise, the dog makes off with Shigechi's sandwich, causing Shigechi to mistake Kira's for his. Kira is quick to make the discovery but can't stop Shigechi in time, and out of fear he may be discovered due to the hand wearing a ring he recently bought, he begins to follow Shigechi to yank the bag from him. He eventually follows the group to Shigechi's school, and after nearly being found on three occasions, manages to retrieve his bag. However, Shigechi catches on and, under the assumption it's his stolen sandwich bag, rips it open with Harvest on accident to reveal the hand. As a result of being found, Kira retaliates, revealing his Stand and successfully killing Shigechi without much of a fight by exploiting Harvest's weakness of bringing money back to Shigechi. However, Harvest manages to grab one of Kira's coat buttons and delivers it before he fully passes on. Sheer Heart Attack Kira brings his suit to the tailor and finds that Jotaro Kujo and Koichi Hirose are investigating him. As a result, he sics Sheer Heart Attack after them in order to buy time to escape, managing to get as far as a cafe without being seen. Koichi awakens Echoes Act 3 and traps Sheer Heart Attack in place, transferring the same effect onto Kira. Kira returns in person and, heavily wounded, surprises Koichi by using Killer Queen and withdrawing Sheer Heart Attack. He attacks Koichi personally as revenge for unintentionally humiliating him in public, but stops after a punch from Killer Queen knocks off one of Koichi's shoes and reveals his socks are inside out. Kira hesitates and proceeds to fix Koichi's sock, allowing time for Jotaro to get back up. After Star Platinum wounds Kira, Josuke and Okuyasu arrive on the scene. Impatient to escape, Kira asks Josuke to 'fix' him as he fixed Jotaro and Koichi while posing as an innocent bystander, only to reveal to Josuke that he can see Stands and thus show he's the enemy. Cornered, Kira cuts his own hand off to release Sheer Heart Attack from Echoes Act 3's ability and flees. Josuke uses Crazy Diamond's ability to make the severed hand chase after him. Kira escapes by forcing Aya Tsuji and her Stand Cinderella to switch his face and fingerprints with Kosaku Kawajiri's, successfully stalling the protagonists' chase. Yoshikage Kira's New Face With his new identity and his hand reattached, Kira tries to assume Kosaku Kawajiri's life and blend into his household. Fortunately, Kawajiri wasn't the kindest man, something Kira wasn't aware of - as a result, he accidentally provokes romantic emotions in the formerly estranged Shinobu Kawajiri by doing simple things like apologizing and making dinner. However, Kosaku's son, Hayato, sees there's something not right about his father, as he normally spies on his parents, and wonders why his father has two pairs of shoes that are different sizes and wonders why his father would practice writing his own name over and over again. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira After Shinobu Kawajiri kills the cat Tama, Kira finds it resurrected as the Stand Stray Cat, and after a fight, he gives it a home in the household attic. Unbenknownst to Kira however, Hayato Kawajiri finds the cat and in the attic and grows even more suspicious of him. My Dad Is Not My Dad After fending off the urge to kill for some time, Kira finally kills two people who annoy him on the train, and prepares to take the hand of his female victim back with him. As he does so, he notices Hayato Kawajiri fleeing the scene with a video camera, and realizes he has been seen. He vaporizes the hand for his own safety. Another One Bites the Dust Kira corners Hayato in the bath, hoping to get his hands on the video tape. Hayato reveals that he has backups hidden in a number of places, and warns Kira not to harm him or his mother. Kira loses his temper and kills the boy, then realizes he has made a mistake. He bites his nails to the point that they started to bleed, which his father says Kira has done since he was a little boy. In his desperation, the Arrow in his father's portrait pierces him automatically, granting him a new ability called Bites the Dust, and ability that manifested from his desire not to be caught. Kira revives Hayato by planting Bites the Dust in him and begins the next day with a new confidence. Josuke and company attempt to pursue their new lead, only to be trapped in the time loop created by Bites the Dust. However, Hayato manages to take advantage of the time loop and cause Kira to expose himself by gloating about his victory despite Hayato's efforts. Josuke and Okuyasu, arriving on time thanks to a call from Hayato, hear Kira gloating and immediately attack him, forcing him to call back Bites the Dust and cancel the time loop. The Invincible Crazy Diamond Kira combines Stray Cat's aerokinesis with Killer Queen's explosive charges to produce invisible air bombs. After defeating Okuyasu, he charges Okuyasu's body to explode on contact, forcing Josuke into a dilemma, but is again foiled by Hayato. When Josuke and Hayato escape into a nearby house, Kira continues to attack them from a distance with the help of his father, who is hidden in Hayato's pocket and relaying their location to him. He is eventually tricked into blowing up the photograph containing Yoshihiro. Josuke then uses Crazy Diamond's restoration ability to pull glass shards covered with his own dried blood towards the house, intercepting Kira on the way. Kira, unwilling to accept defeat, is pummeled out into the neighborhood sidewalk, exposed to a crowd of people. Unwilling to accept this irony, Kira attempts to use Bites the Dust on a nearby woman to escape. As he gloats over his victory, he is confused to discover himself in a strange alley, and finds that his watch has not been restored when the time loop reset. Town Guardian Spirits He encounters Reimi, who reveals that Bites the Dust has actually been foiled by Echoes Act 3's "freeze" technique. Jotaro, finally close enough, beats him with Star Platinum's barrage. Still alive, but unable to activate Bites the Dust with broken fingers, Kira was accidentally run over by a nearby ambulance, which was called in to save him and take him to the hospital. Let Me Remind You Upon recognizing Reimi and wondering why she would show him her back wound, Kira recalls that his father told him about a place he could not turn his back to when he died, and tries to force Reimi to look back instead. However, his plan fails when Arnold bites off his hand. Goodbye, Morioh Cho Kira falls to the ground, ends up turning around in surprise, and is torn to pieces and dragged off to another world by a swarm of hands.34 Trivia * Kira Yoshikage's stand, Killer Queen, has many of it's moves and it's name itself based off the 70s British band, Queen. * Araki has stated that Kira is his favorite antagonist and second favorite character overall, Josuke Higashikata being his most favorite. * For Jojo's Bizarre Adventure's videogame, All-Stars, Kira's theme is the following: https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=105&v=sVEGMax42dw Category:Characters